


homecoming

by djxrxn



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Makeup Sex, Making Up, Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djxrxn/pseuds/djxrxn
Summary: prompt-list used is from @killmybadthoughts on tumblr!Din Djarin's joke doesn't go over well when he returns home to you from a long bounty.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 57





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> this is another prompts from @killmybadthoughts on tumblr!! also, just checked the date, this is from seventh months ago i'm sorry?? seventh MONTHS AGO hello??????? anyways, enjoy!

**48: “It was a joke, baby. I swear.” // 78: “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”**

Five weeks later, and the hatch of the Razor Crest finally shudders open, and Din Djarin walks into the hull of the ship. 

He didn’t say anything to you at first. Din gave you a quick nod, then moved past you towards the storage components in the hull’s back wall. 

“What, not even a ‘Hey’?” You said, retracing his footsteps until you were a few inches away from you Mandalorian. 

You heard him barely give a grunt in response. 

“I- I thought you weren’t gonna come back,” you snapped. “I thought you were gone, or dead, or- or- or something.”

He cocked his helmet to the side. “I thought about leaving,” he said as he un-shouldered his Amban riffle, “I’d be leaving the Crest behind, though.”

You missed the little huff he let out, short and airy, almost as if he was laughing at what he just said. You mistook the coy way he turned to look at you over his shoulder for a glare - you swallowed around the lump in your throat. 

The pain settled, giving way to something sharp and bitter. “If the crest is the only thing you’d miss, maybe I should just leave.”

Din turned fully to face you. He said nothing, just lowered his helmet and -

“You know what, it probably would be for the best,” you spun on your heels to leave, only to have a strong, gloved hand jer on your arm, tugging you back towards the large mass of beskar standing behind you. 

Your face was screwed up in a snarl as you turned to face him - “Since you don’t fucking care enough to miss me-”

“I was joking,” he said. He tugged you closer to his chest so he could press his helmet to your forehead. “ **It was a joke, _cyar’ika_. I swear**.”

Oh. 

You pulled your head away from his Keldabe kiss to look away. Your eyes started to sting. Maker, you felt like like such a jackass - 

Din brushed a stray lock of hair behind your ear. His hand left your arm to cup your face with his palms. “ _Mesh’la_ …”

“You just- just we’re gone a long time, Din, I, I got so worried -” You paused, your voice cracking and splintering. You didn’t want to cry, not when you were so relieved that he was back with you. 

He said your name softly, then reached for his helmet. His hair fell over his eyes - he really needed to cut it, but Maker, you loved it when it was shaggy and long. You missed running your fingers through it, tugging on it, brushing it out of his eyes. Fuck, you couldn’t shake the tears now. Not when he surged forward, his soft lips brushing against your own. Din’s tongue slipped into your mouth and his hands wend to your hips and - 

Din Djarin was home. 

“Where’s -”

“In their crib - egg, uh, basket,” you said, trying to form a coherent sentence against Din’s mouth. “Thing…”

“Good.” 

Then he unfastened your pants and shoved them down enough to slip his hand in your undergarments - he hesitated before grazing over your throbbing clit.

“Is this okay?” Din breathed. 

“Please, please,” you hummed, “Fuck, I missed you so much.”

He let out a breathy laugh as he touched you, working you up quickly, relishing in the whines and moans he was able to pull out of you. 

“I missed you,” he said, working two fingers into your cunt, “You’re all I thought about, all I wanted.”

You held onto his wrist as he started to fuck you with his fingers, the heat from your core spreading to your limbs and to the tips of your fingers.

“You,” he breathes, “ **You are so fucking hot when you’re mad**.”

You raked your nails over his pauldrons, a soft scraping noise meeting your ears. You tilted your head back - Din’s mouth moved to your neck to nibble on your tender skin.

“I thought you were actually angry with me for a second,” Din mumbled. Your grip on his wrist tightened and you let out another tight moan. 

“I’m close,” you whined. “Maker, Din, I- I’m close.”

“I’m still sorry.” He crinkled his fingers, his thumb grazing over your clit - “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I would never leave you… Cum on my fingers, _mesh’la_ , let me make it up to you.”

You did - the pleasure rolled over you in waves, making you cry out for him, settling your fears and worries and everything else that had sprung up in his absence. He was here, and he was working you through your orgasm until you were breathing deeply and couldn’t move. 

He pressed one last kiss on your neck before he lowered himself to his knees. You choked - you already knew what he was doing, how many times had he done it before? But when his dark eyes met yours, when his mouth twitched up sweetly, his brow slightly furrowed, Maker, you fucking melted. 

“I want to make it up to you,” he said, pulling down your trousers and undergarments all the way to your ankles. You were already so wet, you were practically dripping down your thighs - 

“You already have,” you gasped. 

Din lifted your thigh over his shoulder with ease. His eyes never left yours as he spread open your lips with two fingers and swiped his tongue over your clit. 

You shrieked - your body caving towards him, your hands flying to yank on his hair as he sucked your bundle of nerves and worked two fingers back into your cunt. You gasped his name, and all he responded with was a moan against you. 

Din had no trouble building you up - You were already so close again, already teetering on the edge. Your voice was strained and cracking and tense when you called out for him. He smiled for a moment - Maker he was so happy to be home with you, to taste you like this again - then he replaced his fingers with his tongue, and you came undone. 

This time your orgasm was sharp - it took your breath away, your vision was white an foggy, and you could do was ride out the fire and pleasure and fuck, how could he do this so easily to you?

It took you a moment for your heart to slow down, for your vision to be unclouded again. You were still panting as Din stood up, pulling your pants into place. He pulled your hands away when you tried to fasten the clasp. 

“Not yet,” he sighed, “I’m still - I‘m still not done yet…”

You gave him a lazy smile, and gently turned him around. He backed against the metal wall of the ship’s hull, already breathless. When you lowered yourself on your knees in front of him, he gave you a low whimper. 

“My turn,” you smiled.


End file.
